Feelings
by Kittehkat432
Summary: It all started with him talking to me in school, where everyone was looking. Alek/Chloe  Because ABC family can't do it fast enough
1. Chapter 1

_A kiss, no matter how right it feels will always end in death with me. This kiss though, would not kill him but me if he wasn't feeling the same way that I felt. Alek was every girls dream, and with my hearing his named seemed to be slipping off of a lot of girls- and a few guys lips. That's why I was stunned in my place that a guy so popular would have his lips pressed to mine. _This all started with:

"Chloe" he said in that accent that drove everyone crazy, by the talk of it even his friends. They were jealous of Alek, but also confused about him. Some wondered if he was gay, not because of the tight shirts that he wore to show off his perfect body but the way he could have any girl but he wouldn't date any of them. Or, even look their way. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere with me tomorrow." I wish he wasn't so close to me, and that this wasn't taking more than a minute. People were starting to stare, I didn't like them to look at me. Someone sees you talking to Alek you're a slut or his slut. Welcome to high school, or at least. My high school.

"Sure." I said, truth is I hadn't really listened to what he said. I was more listening to what others were saying. Alek was right sometimes you don't like what you hear. It's not fun when it's about you. "I got to go" I said, wanting a way out of the hallway. The school. Anything that involved people that could look at me and say 'that's the girl that was talking to Alek Petrov' I walked away from Alek, thinking about how everything had gone south when it came to my social status at this school. Oh, that's right like an idiot I touched Alek's ball and tossed it down the hall and made a shot. Didn't seem so lucky now.

I made it through my first four classes without any rumors (that I heard) being started, I was not dumb though some jealous girl was going to say that she and Alek had been missing a lot of classes at the same time. That he was always at my shop in the afternoons. I wouldn't be surprised if they said they saw him on my roof. Which he was every single night. When I got to lunch, Amy slammed her books on the table and got really close to me to whisper in my ear "How long have you been with Alek?" she asked me. My eyes widened, even though I expected it. I was about to answer when Jasmine walked up smiling a 'ha, guess what I heard about you' smile.

"So, you're going to have Alek's baby" She said, and started laughing. I saw Alek try to hide a laugh with a cough from a far away table. "I'm sorry I had to." I was not amussed at all. For once, I was glad Brian did not go to this school. He would think so different of me if he did. Even though I wasn't amused I was going to try to cheer myself up. I had my two girls with me, what could be better?

"Oh yes, it's a boy and it's going to be a jackass sometimes and a very fucking annoying protector at others. But we'll maintain the relationship and I'll tell him he's just like his father" I shrugged. "Jasmine will you come to my next apt?" I was being completely sarcastic, talking very quiet I was surprised Amy even heard what I said.

"You would take her, and not me?" She said, "No offense to you Jasmine, but I've known you since you were two that's not fair." She said to me, I wasn't even going to comment about her getting upset.

"Oh, and don't forget to mention. He'll be good looking like his Aunt." Jasmine laughed. "This is nice" she added in taking a look at what we were all doing.

"Ugh, but I haven't even told my mom yet. Amy I'll need your help with that" Amy's spirits got right back up and we started talking about other things. No more about the rumors that were spreading about Alek and I.

We got up from lunch, still talking about dresses and things that we missed on TV that Amy saw, it was all fun until a brunette girl named Bridget came up to us, "I don't know why a reject like you would think you'd have a chance with Alek but I'm warning you back off" I couldn't stop Amy from saying.

"And who are you?" to her, not asking her who she was of course because as we all knew she was the biggest hoe bag in our whole school. Now I knew who she was trying to sleep with. Amy was pretty much telling the girl that I was more important than she was and she needed to step off.

"Well, we all know who you are" She said back to Amy, it was Jasmine's turned to get into it. I knew by the way Jasmine was grining at the girl she was about to say something that would hurt her feelings.

"Okay, Bridget. My cousin will never sleep with you. Get that through your head, another thing is. Chloe is practically family around my house so talk to her again and I will hurt you- and I don't mean putting mean things all over your facebook wall kind of hurt." Jasmine wasn't done yet "and while you're trying to threaten Chloe remember what you saw this morning. You saw two friends talking. Something you and Alek will never be. I happen to like Chloe and I would prefer her way more than I would some walking STD in my house" I was so shocked. "Oh, and yeah Chloe's been in my house before." Bridget had tears in her eyes, she did a classic drama queen move, she put her nose in the air and walked away. No one was looking at us this time, and it felt nice. "I think I handled that pretty good, actually" Jasmine said walking off to her next class. Amy and I walked to ours, realizing I had it will Alek and Bridget Amy and I decided that this was going to be the worst class. Ever. Then like a miricale Jasmine walked in, with her Algebra 2 book and a pencil. She sat by me and Amy making sure she smiled a fake smile at Bridget.

I wondered if I would get in trouble for clapping. I made in through the school day with Amy and Jasmine. A lot had changed today, the closer I got with Jasmine the better. It was only Jasmine and I walking to the store. Amy had a thing with her dad she had to do. Lana looked at her watch when I walked in "I like you" she pointed to Jasmine "You're the first friend that she can manage to come on time with" she gave me a look, but Lana owed me. Well, not really since she gave me my job back but still... Work was easy, we didn't have but two people in and Lana let me close up early. Something that could make this day better, if possible. I was starting to notice Jasmine was every where I was at, and that I liked it a lot more than Alek being every where I was at. I knew people would wonder why I was hanging out with a member of Alek's family suddenly but I didn't care. It was nice to have another mai friend that wasn't full of themselves. I walked in my house, no mom. Just a fridge full of left overs from many take out meals.

"You're mom doesn't really cook dinner does she?" Jasmine said as she watched me in my fridge.

"No, stressful job" I said, it was nice to be able to talk to Jasmine. She watched my pull out two tubs of Ice cream. One for her, and one for me. Then two large- ish spoons.

"By the way, Alek's pissed we ate his ice cream the other day" Jasmine and I started laughing, it was like that until we heard the feline footsteps I had known so well upstairs. "We are not alone, I guess he heard the words Ice Cream" We walked upstairs after putting our stuff away and there he was sitting on the end of my bed staring at my open closet.

"I have never seen so many un worn clothes in my life." he commented. Then looked at Jasmine "and Chloe, If our son is going to be just like me make sure he has my good looks not his Aunts." Jasmine slapped him. "Ow" I sat on the other end of my bed. "I'm taking over from here Jasmine" He said, I thought it was rude to say it like that. I was really enjoying Jasmine as a friend.

"So" I said watching him make himself comfortable on my made bed, the red cover was wrinkling up where he had moved his feet and laid down on it. "This is what got us in trouble last time" I told him, "I don't really want to be home alone with you. I think I'm too much temptation for you to handle so let's get out of here" Alek rolled his eyes and got up. He was about to jump out the window, I wish he would stop doing that. No one was home he could walk downstairs. I did take the stairs, trying to think of some place we could go out to.

"Not that coffee shop, It's over used by you and Brian"

"Okay, where then?" He smiled at me taking my hand in his, pulling me down the street. We found ourselves at a lounge type place, full of people that I didn't know. It felt great not to know anyone here. Not to have the rumors or the evil wall posts I was getting and deleting. Alek hadn't let go of my hand yet, we sat down in red chairs with white legs. The place was full of bright colors and barely a windows view. No one could see us in here either. We didn't eat anything, we sat and talked about pointless things that would never matter again. When we were done with that. We walked home. "Thanks" I told him. Then our eyes were flooded with head lights. "See you on my roof" I said as he waved to my mom and walked off.

"Just a friendly outside chat?" My mom asked and then dropped the subject when she looked at the pizza boxes that she had put on the table. "We'll talk about this soon enough" I knew my mom was worried about me, It was part of being an empath.

"I'm going to bed" I said after eating half of my pizza, I wasn't surprised to find Alek in my bed. "You need to stay out of my bed Alek, it's getting weird." Then I noticed a missing shirt. Why did Alek have his shirt on?

**A/N Why should Alek not have his shirt on? I looove your review but I'm not going to hold them against you guys and say that if you do not review I'm not going to update. Gonna update very fast! Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I had asked him why he wasn't wearing a shirt, but he hadn't answered that. Instead he had told my that I needed sleep. Now, I'm not dumb. Alek was in my bed not wearing a shirt and he wanted me in the bed too. I was going to torture Alek. I got under my covers and turned the opposite direction of him. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him. I could feel his perfect, so very perfect body against my back. "Alek" I said "what are you doing?" he leaned in, his lips to my ear.

"I'm showing you how I feel, because I can never seem to say them to you." I wish he hadn't of said that, because my heart melted right then and there. He kissed my shoulder, my tank top even seemed revealing to me right now. I could hear the quickening heart beat against my back. His hand was sliding down my arm, slowly. "You're perfect" He said against my neck.

I wanted to tell him that I wasn't perfect, but I couldn't even remember how to speak. It was like my life was in one of those twix pause things. I could only feel his touch, and hear his breathing and smell his Alek scent. His face was already etched into my mind. It was late, I could have fallen asleep. Instead he turned me over on my back, He was still next to me, watching to see how I would react. He must of liked my reaction because he was then on top of me. "Tell me when you get uncomfortable" He said in a serious tone. He brushed his lips over my collar bone, and then kissed my neck. He made his way to the edge of my mouth. Then in a heart beats amount of time, I knew what Alek tasted like. He nasted of mint and something sweet, like caramel and chocolate. It was not a quick kiss where you would see if the other person liked it, it was a kiss that you knew the other person liked. His hand was beside my head, holding him up so he didn't break me. He let go, and sounding a little bit desperate I told him to not stop kissing me. Alek got up, after a very long kiss that I hated to see end and walked around my room. His shirt still off, I couldn't help but look at his chest, or his arms. "So, tomorrow... we're still on?"

"of Course" I nodded, I was about to get up when he was laying beside me again. His eyes looked like cat eyes, which wasn't surprising at all. I could feel that he didn't want to leave, or maybe that was me not wanting him to leave. I laid on his chest closing my eyes for all of three seconds. My phone was going off, Alek answered it.

"Chloe's phone" he said with a smug smile on his face. "Yeah, we're training." He told Amy who hung up on him.

"Great, now I'm going to have to explain that" I looked at him, his eyes to be exact. I had never seen a pair of eyes so beautiful like his, and that might seem like a cliche but it was true. "I love you" I told him. He smiled, and said he hoped I would say that.

"I love you too" he said. I waited for him to disappear like a dream, or take back what he said and the kiss in a jerk way of saying that he was testing me but never did. I knew that if he hadn't of felt the same way I would have felt bad. At least, he did. Alek had showed me a lot of how he felt tonight, but I liked it much more how he said it.


End file.
